What went wrong
by Sirianna-Black
Summary: Harry notices Ginny is not completely herself. Ron also notices along with Hermione. Whats going on?


CHAPTER ONE : Discovering the Odds

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor Table with Ron and Hermione Eating breakfast.It was a Sunday Morning and as usual there was no sign of Ginny anywhere. "Have you noticed on the weekends that Ginny is never seen till almost the end of Breakfast? and is Always running in at the last minute on the week days?" Harry asked his friends, "Yeah I've noticed it to. Shes also looks tired all the time like shes been up all hours." Ron said, Hermione nodded in agreement. Just then Ginny entered and sat down next to Harry. Her eyes were red and had black lines underneath and her hair was tusled. "Hey Ginny!" They replied together she immeadiatly winced and said, "Don't talk so loud, I have a headache." "We're not talking loud" Rod said looking at her oddly

Sighing she rubbed her temples and began eating a piece of toast and drank some pumpkin juice.Hearing the bell ring she winced and pushed her hair from her face and stood. Walking off to her first class Harry and the other two watched after her and Harry said, "She's like a different person. She's crabby all the time looks dead on her feet and is well totally not Ginny." Ron nodded as did Hermione as she said, "I talked to her and she just told me to piss off and ignored me, Somethings wrong but I don't know what. I mean I haven't seen qanything that would make her like this." "BLOODY HELL! Harry HERMIONE DOESN'T KNOW THE ANSWER TO SOMETHING ITS THE END OF THE WORLD! Now who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ron said dramatically.

Rolling her eye Hermione said, "We need to find out though whatever it is is making Ginny act like she has some mental dissorder." Harry nodded and said, "Yeah we do. Its tearing her away from us and causing her trouble." Ron agreed with a nod. Walking to class they began devising a plan but nothing seem to be good enough, "Maybe she has a boyfriend we didn't know about and something happened between them." Ron suggested but it was dissmissed by Hermione who stated, 'Ginny Likes Harry shes given up on dating others she just wants Harry...And Harry wants her but of coarse neither will admit it." Harry nodded and said, "I don't want my best mate ringing my neck thank you." "Yeah and I don't want my best mate dating my baby sister and bonking her in broom closets." Ron retorted. Hermione shuttered and said, "To much information Ronald."

Sitting in Charms class Harry said, "Look maybe we should ask around and question her friends because we can't follow her. Because we can't skip classes and with no time turner like in 3rd year we can't go back in time and do everything while our future self is sitting somewhere else." Hermione nodded and said, "Yeah this is difficult and that sounds like a good plan, Maybe we can get a bit of information and go from there. Follow her around secretly on the weekends. Being thats about our only spare time because of homework. We can do our homework straight away and then have all weekend to follow Ginny." Ron groaned and Hermione retorted, "Ronald Weasley this is your sister we're talking about she is more important then anything and we need to make time for her." Ron only nodded along with Harry and said, "Ok even though my brain will deflate on me during work."

"We'll take small 5 minute breaks and I'll help you both. But this is a one time matter because of the situation." Harry nodded and said, "Tell that to Ron not me. Hes the one that always ask for your notes and help." Hermione and Harry laughedas Ron chucked a paper ball at Harry. Later on that day in lunch Ginny was no where in sight and The trio was worried. They began asking her friends in every house questions but they didn't get no answers wxcept that she had been like that with them too. Eating lunch they sighed and Harry said, "Great no leads. This will be a bit Harder now."

After Lunch they sat on the grounds doing homework in their free period. It was a slow and boring task but they managed to get alot done. Defence was the only remaining Homework and was fairly easy as it didn't take more than a few minutes. Moving on they did that days homework and went on to their next class. While taking notes and listening they did more homework little by little. It was the best way and Harry found it easier to do the homework than take lots of notes and hear Ron snoring through the history of magic class. Ron also found it better even though he wanted to sleep.

By dinner time they had a Potions essay to do and that was all and they would have a free weekend. Ron was tired but Harry was wide awake and worried about Ginny. Hermione slapped Ron across the head everytime he started snoring. Ginny was nowhere to be seen, "Have you noticed Ginny hasn't been seen since breakfast?" Harry mentioned looking at Hermione who nodded and ate slowly as did Harry. Ron barely touched his food. Going up to the Common Room the Trio still did not see Ginny They were worried now. Going back out they began looking for her still no sign of her. Figuring she may be in detention they went back to the common room and stayed up planning for the weekend.

On saturday morning after falling asleep in the common room they went down to breakfast. Noticing Ginny came once again just a second before the food dissappeared. She was dead tired, looked pale, and had red eyes and black circles under her eyes. She grabbed a drink and some toast and quickly departed before the Trio had a chance to catch her and ask questions or talk to her.


End file.
